Voices in the Dark
by MadnessWithAPen
Summary: JasperxEdward! Jasper left the Cullens and their lifestyle. So, what happens when Edward finds his scent in the woods? Nothing Edward could've anticipated. Warning!: M/M, language, rape.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight, nor it's characters. I just make them do very naughty things._

_A/N: Now before you start trying to kill me..I AM NOT going to stop working on Dreams of the Moonlight. This story is a one-shot (Maybe?). It's a bug I just can't get out of my head. They just keep kissing…and fondling..and..okay -coughcough-. Also, this DOES NOT have anything to do with Beneath the Moonlight or Dreams of the Moonlight. This is just a weird one-shot I thought of. TOTALLY UNRELATED. Just read the yaoi goodness. Hehe._

Voices in the Dark

The earth stood still around him. No birds chirping, no insects buzzing. Nothing. Edward took a deep breath. Every smell hit him at once. The morning dew on every leaf, the sweet smell of damp, musty dirt. That wasn't what he was after however, oh no. There it was, hidden deep in the forest, the one scent he sought. Giving an almost evil grin, Edward pushed his heels into the ground, taking off with such a force he could swear he heard a sonic boom behind him.

From where he started, the smell was very faint, but he didn't let that deter him. The forest moved in slow motion as he pushed himself to full speed. He wasn't going to let that scent get away from him this time. Edward knew what he was doing could possibly cause him bodily harm, but he didn't care. No telling how long it would be until a chance like this came back around.

Soon thoughts were becoming clearer. That scent was all around him. Sun-kissed grass and fresh peaches. It was a smell that had haunted him for months.

'_Damnit, why am I here again? I know I don't want to live their lifestyle..but why the hell do I still come to this area? What if one of them is hunting? Or worse, what if he's out here?'_

Edward smiled wider. Soon he would be coming upon the clearing. He could see it vividly in the other's thoughts. Pausing momentarily, he launched himself through the trees at a very surprised looking Jasper.

"Think fast!"

The blonde vampire had no time to do so before Edward collided with him. They tumbled a ways, finally stopping after a few feet. Edward straddled Jasper, folding his arms across his chest and grinning proudly.

"Gotcha."

Jasper growled and threw the bronze haired boy off of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Edward? I could've attacked you or something!"

Picking himself up, Edward dusted the grass and leaves off his shirt, still grinning up a storm.

"Oh, but I'd know if you were going to attack me." He tapped a long finger against his temple.

"Whatever. Why did you feel the need to tackle me in the first place? Mistake me for a deer?"

Edward smiled warmly this time, looking into the other boy's eyes for the first time in months. They were a bright crimson color. Of course he wouldn't be keeping to their 'unique' diet. It was almost a year ago when he had firmly made his decision to the rest of the family. They had all protested him leaving, trying to reason with him that human life was something to treasure, but he wouldn't hear any of it. Oddly enough, the only one that had backed his choice was Alice. For that matter, she had backed a lot of Jasper's choices.

_******Flashback!********_

"_Why didn't you go with him Alice?" Edward leaned on her bedroom door frame. His arms were crossed, eyes narrowed at the little vampire._

"_You already know why Edward. Why even ask?" She crossed her own arms, tapping one foot impatiently on the floor. _

"_Fine, so I do know. What I don't understand is why you kept this information under such a lock and key. Did you think you could change his mind before it was too late?"_

"_No, I didn't. I just wanted to give it some time, to let him think this through before every one knew just one possibility. It doesn't change anything. Jasper and I weren't as 'in love' as every one assumed. I see him as my brother, nothing else." With that said, she pushed past Edward and disappeared down the stairs. _

_He sighed. "You could've given me some warning though." _

_*********************_

"Edward? Ya'll alright darlin'?"

That was what pulled Edward from his daydream. That southern accent he had missed so much. He moved closer to Jasper, stopping mere inches away from him.

"You know something?" He reached his hand out and caught a wisp of blonde hair. "I love it when you call me 'darlin'. "

Jasper slapped his hand away, eyes narrowing in confusion. That was when he noticed something about Edward. He was seeing his own flaming red mirrored on the other's face. Edward had been cheating on his 'vegetarian' regime.

"You've had human blood recently."

"And? It's not like it's a crime. Well, not a crime to _us._"

"Why the sudden change of heart? Weren't you on their side about preserving human life?"

He shrugged. "Sure, mass killing is probably not a good idea, but it's not like these humans will live forever. And they multiply so quickly, perhaps someone should start thinning out their numbers."

Jasper's eyes widened. He had never seen this side of Edward. He was talking about humans as if they were cattle. It reminded him so badly of the south. With a quick flick of his wrist, too quick for Edward to hear in his thoughts, he brought his hand across that perfect face. Edward stood frozen, not quite sure how to react.

"Don't ever speak like that again. I know you're better than that. Killing humans may be alright to some, but talking as if they're nothing more than dumb animals is wrong."

After a few silent moments, Edward faced the other vampire once again. "You hit me."

"Yes, and I'll gladly do it again if you don't start makin' some damn sense!"

"I dare you."

Something inside Jasper snapped at that. This time with the back of his hand, he damn near knocked Edward across the clearing. Something inside him said to keep going. To keep hitting Edward until he was begging for forgiveness. Suddenly he had the other boy again, this time by the throat. It was easy to throw him at the trees at the other side of the field. Edward hit them with a sickening crack, one tree giving way and falling to ground behind him. He staggered to his feet, covered in wood dust and dirt.

"What the hell is your problem?! That was a fucking joke!"

In an instant Jasper was in front of him, picking him up by his collar.

"There is no joking with me Edward darlin'. " He grinned darkly.

Again Edward was flying through the air, but this time he managed to catch himself about midway. He landed in a defensive crouch, trying to get a read on the other's thoughts. All he got was a list of soldiers that had served under Jasper. Damnit, he was blocking him. Jasper was no stranger to keeping Edward out of his head. The blonde darted back towards him, springing into the air at the last second. In a flash he and Edward were a tangle of limbs, this time with Jasper on top.

"Get off me!"

"No, I don't think I will. "

One hand effectively pinned the younger vampire's wrists above his head, while the other snaked underneath his shirt. Edward's eyes widened. Suddenly he was fighting back with a passion, but it was quickly becoming clear that Jasper's longer diet of human blood made him stronger. He struggled more as the other's free hand made quick work of tearing his shirt open.

"Stop this! Let me up!"

"Now, now, isn't this what you wanted _darlin'_?" He dragged the last word out, emphasizing Edward's previous flirtatious comment.

"No I don't!"

His hand moved further down, squeezing Edward through his jeans. "This says otherwise."

Damn, his body was betraying him. Sure enough, when Jasper squeezed, he whimpered. This encouraged the other vampire. Elegant fingers ghosted around the waist band of his jeans, before simply ripping the denim off his body. Now Edward was left naked and at the mercy of the older teen. Jasper whistled in appreciation as he took in all of the other boy's body.

"I suppose you really are Mr. Perfect."

He ran a finger down the inside of the younger vampire's thigh. This caused him to moan slightly, trying desperate to keep from doing it.

"Oh, don't try to keep quiet. I can feel it, you want this."

Edward didn't respond, trying to keep his gaze off of him. Jasper merely chuckled and let go of his wrists. He knew he wouldn't run. Somehow, Edward knew this too, since despite all the reasons to do so, his body refused to respond. Jasper let his hands wander, trying to explore every bit of the body beneath him. Finally, he buried a hand in those copper locks, kissing Edward aggressively. It was passionate bordering on desperate, forcing his tongue into a unyielding mouth. As if just giving into his sensations, Edward shyly returned the kiss, unable to do much else.

Using his free hand, he pushed the other boy's legs apart, settling himself smoothly between them. He broke the kiss in favor of biting into that beautiful neck, grinding his jean clad hips into Edward's unclothed ones. The combination caused Edward to cry out, his arms wrapping around Jasper as if to hold himself together. Grinning, Jasper moved back a bit, simply to free himself from his jeans. He gasped lightly as the air hitting his aching member.

He moved up to whisper in Edward's ear, teeth grazing the flesh there lightly. "I wanna fuck you like an animal…I wanna feel you from the inside."

This caused Edward to moan louder, somewhere in the back of his mind registering the lyrics the other boy quoted. He didn't have long to thing about it though. Jasper pressed himself into Edward, gently at first, but then fully sheathing himself in one quick thrust. Edward's eyes flew open, his mouth stuck in a silent yell, back arched almost painfully. That was it, He hooked Edward's legs around his waist and began a hard rhythm.

Sure, he was probably just after his own pleasure, but Edward was enjoying himself it seemed. The air was filled with his loud moans and Jasper's soft groans. He didn't care that the day was passing them quickly, all he was concerned with was Edward's perfect body. With each thrust he drew a sharp cry from the other boy's mouth, each one pushing him closer to that edge. It wouldn't be long now. He bit down on his collarbone, causing the younger vampire to call his name into the darkness. That was all he needed to hear. Now he had to hear it more.

"Say it again Edward." He bit down harder.

"Jas--Jasper!"

Now he knew he would not last long if Edward kept that up. Upon hearing that, Edward continued to gasp out his name, hands clawing at Jasper's shirt clad back. Jasper could feel it, Edward was at that brink. It was like all of his emotions were doubled, all of the other boy's pleasure hitting him like lightning. Edward gripped him hard with his limbs, all but screaming his name as his climax burnt through him. Jasper was soon to follow, not able to take the onslaught of both their emotions.

For a moment, they both just sat there, trying to gather their bearings. Nightfall had apparently come. Jasper couldn't tell how long they had actually been there, but it had to be longer than eight hours. Finally, he pulled himself away from the other boy, collapsing onto the damp grass next to him. Silence fell around them again. After a few more minutes, Edward sat up. He turned slightly towards Jasper, his eyes downcast.

"Don't think because I enjoyed that…that it makes it right."

Jasper sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I don't particularly care. I'm leaving. Please, leave this area as well." Edward stood, seemingly unaware of his lack of clothing.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want you to leave. Go back to where it is you came from, but do not come back here." He turned to face the other boy, a broken look in his eyes. "Because if you do, I will kill you."

That said, he darted off into the woods, leaving a dumbfounded Jasper still sitting in the grass.

_A/N: Okay, yeah that was bad. I know it. But I just couldn't get it out of my head. See, it got all lovey dovey..and then BAAM! Rape. Haha..I'm sorry. Please don't be too hard on me. I just couldn't help it. I need medication. Anyway, R&R! _


End file.
